


Innocent

by mackwritesreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Committed Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, Married Reylo, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo Baby, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwritesreylo/pseuds/mackwritesreylo
Summary: Ben and Rey left Exegol together, and Kylo Ren (aka Ben Solo) has been exiled to his family home on Naboo. Rey and Ben are married, and are working together to build a life with their new baby girl Ayla. Ben and Rey both continue to struggle with their traumatic pasts, but they do it together.FLUFF AND A LITTLE ANGST BUT MOSTLY JUST FLUFF WITH A HEALTHY DOSE OF SOFT SMUT.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally supposed to be working on the next chapter of Slept So Long, but this really would not leave my head. I've been on a Taylor Swift kick, and "Never Grow Up" started playing this morning and gave me major Daddy Ben vibes. I titled this fic after the T-Swift song "Innocent." Go give them a listen if you want to get into the vibe! 
> 
> This is not beta'd. Sorry, not sorry. Please enjoy my self-indulgent fluff and smut. K byeee.

Ben’s hands were steady as he held his baby girl in his arms. It was 3:00 in the morning, and Rey was sound asleep down the hall, her light snores echoing into the nursery. Ayla had woken up fussing about an hour ago, and Rey had started to stumble out of the bed before Ben tugged her back, kissing her cheek and insisting that he take this one.

Night feedings were tough for Rey and Ben knew that. She struggled with nightmares even now, two years after Exegol, and coupled with the anxiety of being a new mother she rarely slept well. Any moment she was able to slip into a deep sleep, Ben couldn’t bring himself to wake her. 

So there he was, wandering through the halls of their family home at Varykino with their three month old sleeping soundly in his arms once again. He wandered out to the balcony to enjoy the way the moon reflected on the lake stretched out before them, a gentle reminder of the future he was being afforded. 

Ben had given up hope for a future long ago, and it still shocked him sometimes that he was able to hold his legacy in the literal palm of his hand. _No._ She was so much more than that. Ayla wouldn’t bear the crippling weight of the Skywalker name, she would never know what it meant to have her parents fear her, or what it meant to be alone. 

Ayla stirred in his arms, and Ben was transfixed by the way her tiny hands wrapped around his finger and her little eyelids fluttered as she dreamed. “Shh, little one, I’ve got you,” Ben whispered as he swayed back and forth, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and inhaling her soft baby smell. She smelled of shampoo, and sunshine, and her mother, and Ben couldn’t get enough of her. He began to hum a soft melody in the back of his throat to soothe her, and just like he did every night, he started to talk to her. 

"You've really been giving your mom a hard time, kid. I guess you get that from me.” His voice broke, despite his attempt at humor, just like it always did. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, or break your heart. No one will desert you, or make you feel like you're not enough. I swear." _Just stay my baby a little longer, please._ He laughed a little at himself, realizing how ridiculous it was to wish for her to stay this small forever. 

“One day, you’ll grow up to be big and strong, just like your mom," he whispered conspiratorially, "and you'll still have us to cheer you on, and Uncle Finn, and Auntie Rose. You have so many people who love you...who will _always_ love you." 

His mind drifted to his parents, and his eyes stung as his voice cracked in earnest. 

“Promise me you won't take it all for granted. I know you probably will anyway - what teenager doesn't? Just...let us be there for you. Don't hide, don't be scared, just come to us when you need help, and we'll be there to catch you. I promise.” 

He wished with everything he had that he could go back in time and tell his mother how much he loved her, how much he regretted everything he had done to hurt her. He missed her, and he missed his dad. He wished he had never grown up. 

“I know you won’t remember this, so maybe that’s why it’s so easy to tell you everything. I just...I want you to always know how much I love you, how much I would do to keep you safe and warm. I don’t care what happens, you’ll always be my dream come true, okay?” 

He’s been staring out at the lake until then, and as he looked down he saw hazel eyes staring up at him in wonder, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Ayla’s strong little hands brought his finger to her mouth and she gummed at it as she cooed. “You were supposed to be asleep. I’m sorry I woke you up, baby girl.” He smiled through his tears, suddenly self-conscious now that he knew she was watching him. _Get a grip, Solo. She’s a baby. It’s not like she can judge you._

Ben turned to take her back inside and tuck her in, but he was met with his wife’s wispy silhouette leaning against the door frame outside the nursery. How he managed to miss her watching him, he didn't know. He then became aware of her presence brushing against his mind, and he could feel the adoration wafting off of her. It nearly knocked him off his feet the same way it did every time he realized that this beautiful woman _loved_ him. 

She was crying, her left hand balled into a fist and pressed to her mouth to cover her tiny sobs. Her other arm was wrapped around her, holding her robe in place against the slight chill of the night air. Despite her tears, Rey’s lips were pulled into a tight smile, and her eyes were trained on unwaveringly on his. 

“Hey, Daddy. I thought you were trying to get her back to sleep, not keep her awake all night. I missed you.” She sniffled and held her arms out for him to place Ayla in them. He strode over to her to gently place their infant girl in her mother’s arms and wrap his arms around them both. 

“I didn’t mean to wake her up. At least she’s not crying anymore,” he murmured into her hair, breathing deeply before asking, “How much did you hear?” 

“Most of it,” she sighed, hiccuping on the remnant of a sob. “I hope you’re not embarrassed. I love how much you love her. I love you.” She tilted her head up to look into his eyes, and he moved his hand up to cradle her jaw, relishing the softness of her skin. “You have no idea how much I love you.” 

Ben gave her a soft smile, but he knew it wouldn't reach his eyes. “I still have a hard time believing you’re real. After everything I’ve done...after everything I was...how can you love me?” She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. “I know you don’t like to talk about it. I know we’re supposed to have moved past it. I know you left all of it behind to come here with me, and that I should just _accept_ that, and count my blessings, but I can’t, Rey. Every day I look at you, and I look at her, and I just…” his voice broke, and he pulled away from her slightly to hold her face in his hands. “I just want more for you. More than hiding away in a gilded cage, more than having to come visit a few months out of the year so your friends don’t think I killed you in a fit of rage, more than…” he was growing hysterical, and he could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he continued “...more than me.” 

Ben felt Rey shift the baby into one of her arms, as her hand shots up to grasp his face, her thumb on one side holding him in place as she spoke. “Stop,” she snarled at him, bringing her lips to his in a punishing kiss. She didn’t allow him any purchase to move as her lips slid against his, her teeth scraping his bottom lip before she pulled away with a resounding _smack_. 

She seemed to have calmed slightly when she spoke again, her voice barely a whisper, “It’s alright. _You_ are alright. Who you are is not where you’ve been. Who you are is not _what_ you _did._ You are Ben Solo, my husband, the father of my child, and the absolute love of my life. We share a soul." Rey let out a disbelieving laugh. "I could never want more than you. You’re everything.” The more she spoke, the more Ben felt his heart slow, and his breathing return to normal. Rey’s hand on his face gentled and slid around to tangle in his hair, pulling him down to rest his head on her shoulder. 

They stood there like that until their tears dried and Ayla’s little snores broke through the silence of the night. Ben pulled back and smiled down at her sleeping face before looking up at Rey. “We should put her back to bed.” Rey nodded and walked Ayla back to the nursery, followed closely by Ben. They both stared down at their baby, the physical manifestation of their love for each other, and smiled. 

Rey leaned her head on Ben’s shoulder and whispered, “Let’s go to bed.” Ben nodded, and a mischievous glint flickered in his eyes before he lifted Rey off the ground and carried her to their bedroom. Rey tried and failed to stifle her giggles as Ben literally _tossed_ her onto their bed and covered her body with his own. 

He settled himself between her thighs as he attacked her lips with his, her soft moans urging him to grind himself into the apex of her thighs. One of his hands lowered from its place beside her head to pull her robe open and he leaned up to caress her skin. His eyes were transfixed by the soft curves of her breasts, the gentle swell of her hips that had developed when she carried Ayla, and the silvery stretch marks that graced her stomach. 

He lowered his mouth to kiss her neck, leaving a soft trail from beneath her ear down to her sternum. He lifted his eyes to lock with hers, and he was, as always, transfixed by the lovely blush that graced her cheeks. He rested his chin on her sternum and moved his hand lower, gently brushing through her wetness, petting her clit with the softest of touches. He relished the gasp that it brought from her lips, and the way her eyelids fluttered with pleasure. Slowly, but purposefully, he moved two of his fingers to her entrance and slid them inside, curving them forward, just as he turned his head to capture her perfectly tight pink nipple in his mouth. 

“Ahh, Ben,” she gasped, arching her back and moving her hands to claw at his back. 

“Hush baby, just let me make you feel good. Okay?” Ben’s voice was desperate with need. He knew that he needed this: to please her, to prove that he was _good_ and that he was _worthy._ Rey knew it too, and didn’t put up a fight. She nodded, closing her eyes and surrendering herself to him as his mouth traveled down to mouth and bite at her hip bones.

He lingered there for a while, sucking faint bruises into her skin, and kissing along the soft skin of her lower belly. “Gorgeous,” he said, resting his wandering hand on her breast and squeezing her nipple gently between his pointer and middle fingers. “I love these,” he whispered, before his hand trailed down her torso again to trace her stretch marks “and these,” his hand moved lower again to trace a circle around her clit, “and especially this pretty little clit.” She gasped at the dual sensation of his fingers gently stroking her from the inside and out. 

He lowered his mouth to replace his finger and flicked his tongue over her clit, tapping in quick succession as his fingers continued their gentle caress inside of her. Her soft sighs turned into breathy moans, quickly rising in pitch as he devoured her, flicking his tongue up and down while sucking at her clit. She tasted _so_ sweet, and her sounds were so deliciously sinful, and before he could help himself he realized he was grinding his hips into the mattress searching for friction. He found a rhythm against her skin, circling her clit once or twice with his tongue before sucking it between lips, all while grinding his pointer and middle fingers against the sensitive spot inside her. 

“Please, Ben. I need more; please don’t stop,” Rey whined from the head of the bed, canting her hips against his face. Her fingers came down to lace into his hair, and he groaned against her as she pulled it. 

Ben lifted his lips from her ever so slightly before responding, “You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Let me hear you.” His strokes increased in speed as he spoke, and his lips returned to her clit, sucking and licking with renewed fervor as her moans rose in pitch and her speech turned to incoherent babbling. 

“Oh, please don’t stop Ben. Please. I’m so close, _so fucking close_ -” 

She grew quiet and her body tensed underneath him before she let out a high-pitched breathless squeak that made his chest puff with pride. Her pussy continued to clench around his fingers as her breathing stuttered and slowed. He coaxed her down from her orgasm with gentle strokes of his fingers and tongue as she shuddered against him, pushing his face away from her feebly. 

“Wow,” she gasped. “Holy shit.” 

Ben rose up on his hands to cover her body with his once again, a smug grin creeping across his face. “I guess I’ve still got it, huh?” 

“Shut it, Solo,” she grumbled with a responding grin. “Or do I have to make you?” The mischievous glint in her eye made Ben’s cock twitch. 

“And how is a little thing like you planning to shut me up?” he teased back.

“Mmmm, I think you know.” She giggled and rolled so Ben was pressed into the mattress on his back, his hips pinned beneath hers and his cock trapped between them still confined within his pants. Rey ground her hips down on him, and pinned his wrists by his head before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. 

She reached down and grabbed his cock through his pants, rubbing gently up and down before reaching for his waistband and pulling him free. He groaned at the feeling of her skin against his as she pumped him slowly, guiding him to her entrance and sliding the tip of his cock through her wetness before taking him to the hilt. 

Ben groaned as she sunk down on him, her wet heat wrapped around his cock like a vise. She leaned down, laying her head against his chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and hold her close as he gently rocked into her. Her mewls started low, light breaths against his skin as his cock dragged against the spot inside of her that he knew would have her moaning his name within minutes. Rey sat up, taking control by grasping his hands in hers and riding him in a slow, sensual rhythm. 

Ben marveled at the sight of her, bronzed skin shining with a light sheen of sweat, breasts bobbing gently up and down, and beautiful pink pussy greedily taking his cock as it disappeared within her. She moved to place her palms on his chest, snapping her hips up and down as he started meeting her thrust for thrust, fingers digging into her hips 

“Gods, this is so good. _You_ are so good, so _mine,”_ she practically growled out the words, finishing her sentence on moan as he thrust into her with rising force. His restraint was slowly melting away, and he knew Rey loved it. One of his hands reached up to wrap around her neck and bring her back down to his lips so he could kiss her. _I don’t deserve you, but I’m yours._

_Mine. I love you._ She bit his lip as one particularly hard thrust sent her into the throes of orgasm. He fucked her through it, moaning into her mouth as she seized around him, shuddering and whimpering as she rode out the aftershocks with him deep inside of her. He hammered into her from underneath until he felt the pressure rise and release, causing his vision to white out as he cried out, “ _Fuck,”_ followed by a groan muffled into her hair. 

As their breathing returned to normal, Ben became aware of how much lighter he felt. Being with Rey was like a balm to his soul. 

“Thank you, Ben. That was...wow…”

Ben chuckled, deep in his throat and looked down at her. “Wow, is right. You’re perfect.” His grin faded into a soft smile as he cupped her cheek and brought her mouth to his for a sweet, chaste kiss.

Rey hummed against his chest, as she snuggled in and readied herself to drift to sleep. Then, she asked a completely unexpected question. “What if I got pregnant again?” 

Ben could hear the smile in her voice and knew she was joking, but his heart leapt regardless, and his words came out in a teasing growl. “Don’t tempt me. I will spend every waking moment trying to put another baby in you if you let me.” He gripped her hips possessively, hoping to drive his point home. 

“Okay, okay, down Daddy,” Rey giggled. “Let me at least get Ayla on solid foods first and _then_ maybe we can try for another.” Her words were starting to slur, and Ben knew sleep was coming for her. 

“Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want.” Ben closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep with the other half of his soul wrapped in his arms, fully at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> “Ayla” is the Turkish word for the halo of light that surrounds the moon. If that doesn’t get you in the feels you’re not human, sorry.


End file.
